


Succubustale (HIATUS)

by FreddyFazbutt



Series: What Ifs [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All monsters are perverts, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons Rule Earth, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bloodlust, Chara Has Their Own Body, Child Reader, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Female Chara, Female Frisk, Frisk and Chara are not, Frisk is a Sweetheart, Good Chara, Innocent Reader, Licking, Lust at First Sight, Mistaken Identity, Multi, Naive Reader, Named Reader, Nice Chara, Nightmares, Nipple Licking, No Consensual Sex as Reader is a child, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Spanking, Non-Consensual Touching, Parent Papyrus, Parent Sans (Undertale), Perversion, Perverted Monsters, Poor Reader, Protective Chara, Protective Frisk, Protective Papyrus, Protective Sans, Rape, Reader Needs a Hug, Reader fights back eventually, Reader has a vagina, Reader is a young succubus, Reader is not submissive but she is shy, Reader is taller than Asgore, Reader is terrifying when angry, Revenge, Sans is not a pervert, Sexual Abuse, She can't control her aura, Size Difference, Size Kink, Succubustale, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Unrequited Lust, You will be disgusted by the monsters, reader has magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddyFazbutt/pseuds/FreddyFazbutt
Summary: You are Courtney Dander an average little girl or that's what your mom would have people believe. You are actually Carileth a child succubus who cannot control her aura.As a result people's darkest sides tend to come out when you are present.You are sheltered within the hell gates never being allowed to leave by your Mom who is the ruler of Hell. When you do leave you are disguised as a ordinary girl and guarded by demons.Until one day you are mistaken for someone else ending up kidnapped by two kids who think you're someone else and end up falling to the underground where you are harrassed by every monster.You are about to give up when you meet two monsters that might just be what you're looking for.A family.





	1. ?????

**Author's Note:**

> Warning contains themes such as Underage Rape, Sexual Abuse and Blood.  
> See tags for the full list

_I ** ~~n another universe in a better world. A young human child goes through the underground without harming a single SOUL and spends the rest of their days with their monster friends.~~**_

**~~_But this is not that story. This is a story about a universe whose inhabitants are disgusting perverts and demons exist ruling over earth. However these demons are Succubuses female demons who possess an aura which makes the people around them lust for them._ ~~ **

**~~_Our story is about a little child facing odds like the other universe however she is in deep and might not be able to pull herself out._ ~~ **

**~~_Long ago three races ruled over earth DEMONS, HUMANS and MONSTERS the demons invaded the earth constantly only to be driven back by the humans and the monsters until 0ne d4y ZZZ!!? W4r 8R?KE 0?T BETWE??N T?E R??C?S ????? with?ra?n  f??? ??? ??r e4r?h._ ~~ **

**~~_The humans asked (REDACTED) to save their race but (REDACTED) refused so after a victory the humans sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. However the D?m?ns invaded the earth again and won this time which allowed them to take over ?ar?h._ ~~ **

**~~_M0UN? E?BOTT 341X_ ~~ **

**~~_??????/////ERRROR FILE NOT FOUND//// CREATING NEW FILE../////_ ~~ **

**~~_FILE CREATION COMPLETE LOADING NEW STORY_ ~~ **

**~~_Legends say those that go up to the mountain will be raped unti their private parts bleed._ ~~ **

**~~_A loud crackle and your eyes opened._ ~~ **


	2. Your home life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up and have an average day

You said "I wonder if Mommy is playing the fun game of torture" You sat up in bed your long glowing blonde hair falling down as you hopped out of bed with vigor that only a child has.

You opened the door to your room your long black wings and spiked tail flowing behind you and skipped out of your room to Mommy's throne room where she sat on her throne with her special thorned whip hitting the back of a stupid human.

You hated humans because Mommy said that they didn't like little girls or having fun. You said "Mommy!" as you ran onto her lap making her pause to chuckle at your actions and say "Hello my little devil darling would you like to crack the whip for Mommy?"

Being an innocent child you loved torture but you were still pure and naive somehow. The human turned around to look at you drool dripping down his chin and you said "Mommy why is that human looking at me like that?"

Mommy said "Do not worry my devil darling he will pay for his actions" The human shook his head as he said "W-wait what? What are you going to do to me?" Mommy covered your eyes as she did her special thing you weren't allowed to see.

She moved her hands and you asked "Can I go to Earth today?" Mommy held you tight and said "Only if you take Drenail with you" You puffed your cheeks remembering Drenail as a boy who had a crush on you but you hated boys.

You whined "Do I have to?" Mommy nodded and you huffed as you said "Fine" and jumped off Mommy's lap to retrieve Drenail. You headed into the dining hall where Drenail sat by himself eating some organs.

He was a short human boy who's father had died so he came to Hell to bring him back but instead Mommy had taken him in as your protector and despite his crush on you he was a formidable warrior and competant guard.

You huffed as you said "Guardboy you're taking me to earth today" He looked up and said his mouth full "MMMMPTH?" You gave him a disgusted look as he swallowed and said "I get to go to earth sweet devil?"

You scoffed at his nickname for you and said "Yes now hurry up before I leave you behind" He stood up from the table and you led him into the stable where your skeleton dragon Z'ssra waited for you.

You hopped onto her back as Drenail hopped in the back and you whipped the dragon as he took off. Flying through the air you lifted your pendant which unlocked the seal and created a portal.

You flew through it the area glitching as it glitched into the center of the hell gate outside Ebott City also the only place that your mom let you go.

You put on your human disguise: a white and red striped sweater which was enchanted to hide your wings and blue skin, A red fedora which stopped your hair from glowing,  white shorts that hid your tail and back spikes, and sneakers which hid your clawed feet.

You were ready for a day on Earth now. You stepped off your dragon with Drenail doing the same then snapped your fingers. Instantly your dragon transformed into a dog and you began walking towards the town excited for a day on earth.


	3. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get mistaken for somebody else and fall into a world of perverts.

In town you split from Drenail and were looking at the toys when a voice said "There she is let's go" a hand grabbed your shoulder as it tried to pull you away but you said "Let go of me!" Another voice said "Come on Rosie lets go" You said "I'm not Rosie" but they didn't listen as they pulled you away from town.

You were dragged up to Mount Ebott you wanted to fight back but for some reason you didn't. You finally got a look at your captors: Both were girls one was wearing a blue and purple striped sweater with blue shorts and the other one was wearing a sweater that was striped and green and yellow.

You were dragged until you reached a hole and Girl in Blue said "Ok Rosie do your thing" but you weren't going to do this anymore and threw your fedora on the ground making your blonde hair glow.

Girl in Green said "You're not Rosie who are you?" You said angrily "I'm Courtney Dander" and Girl In Green said "Well you're already with us so you're going down with us" You didn't protest as you jumped down the hole with them following you as you fell into the depths.

When you opened your eyes you were lying on the hard ground and the two other girls were sitting on the patch of flowers. Being a demon meant you were immune to such things as fall damage so you were fine but the other two stood up and asked "You're completely fine?"

You nodded as you stood up yourself. You then said "Your names?" Girl in Blue said "I'm Frisk and this is Chara" pointing to the other girl standing beside her. Frisk said "Now that we're introduced let us continue on"

You mumbled in agreement and began walking with them. You entered the next room to find another patch of flowers and in the middle a flower who looked happy to see you. You said "How cute a flower here" and the flower said "Howdy you three must be new to underground ain't cha? I'm Flowey the Flowe-"

He stopped to look at you and said "Well well well what have we got here?" The flower gave you a weird look like he was winking at you or something. You asked "Frisk what's he doing?" Frisk looked surprised as she said "Nothing don't worry about it"

You puffed and said "but that's what Mommy always says when she takes icky boys to her room with her!" Chara and Frisk shared a look at each other and asked you "How old are you?"

You stood up tall which wasn't hard considering how tall you were and shouted "I'm going to be 8 next month!" Frisk said "if you're that age how come you're taller than both of us?" You crossed your arms childishly and said "I can't tell you Mommy says it's a secret to humans like you"

Chara asked "What do you mean?" You blushed in embarrassment and said "N-n-nothing pretend you didn't hear that" but Frisk asked "Please can you tell us?" You puffed and said "Fine but only if you tell me how old you are"

They nodded as you said proudly "I'm a demon the daughter of the ruler of hell herself Lucyfier!" and ripped your disguise off revealing your demonic traits:

You were wearing a pink dress underneath which showcased your wings and tail, Your wings were folded but their beautiful scaly black pattern was still visible, Your tail was tiny with miniature spikes on it and your vibrant blue skin completed your look.

Frisk and Chara gasped and said "You're the princess?" You nodded and they were about to say something more but Flowey popped up behind you and squeezed your bum. You yelped and said "D-d-do that again" but he did again with a "squeeze" and you began to shiver uncomfortably as it made you uncomfortable.

Chara said "Flowey what are you doing she's a little girl!?" Flowey purred as he ran his leaf across your butt making you even more uncomfortable he said "I don't care about that age thing"

He continued on to touch other parts of your body until suddenly "Aah!" was heard as a fireball knocked the plant away. You were shivering scared until two large hands picked you up somehow and held you in a hug and a motherly voice said "Do not worry my child I will protect you"


	4. Author's note

Hi guys. little old me again. the thing is... this fic has quite a few of errors. i'm not proud of this one. I want to still do it therefore i'm going to be rewriting the story. I can do better than this old pile of trash. just letting you guys know that officially this fic is on Hiatus.


End file.
